Midnight in the Forbidden Forest
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Sirius fulfills one of Remus' darkest fantasies. Slash, Dub-con, M for a reason peeps!


Written for the R/S anon kink meme hosted by ceredwensirius on livejournal

Midnight in the Forbidden Forest.

Remus pressed himself up against an old, gnarled oak tree, trying to disappear into the shadows.

His breath came in ragged gasps that he tried to muffle with the back of his hand. He listened quietly for any sound that he was still being followed.

After a few moments of eerie silence, Remus decided to try to venture forth, back to the castle.

He'd only gone a few steps when he was tackled to the ground by a huge black dog. He struggled to push the large animal off of him.

Desperately he clawed at the ground, trying to get away. Then instead of paws, hands gripped his wrists, pinning him down. He could feel a hard body pressed against his back. A curtain of dark hair fell across his face and he felt lips against his ear.

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone in the Forbidden Forest?" a husky voice whispered.

Remus whimpered and continued to struggle.

"P..please, I'm just trying to get back to the castle."

"So you're a student. Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to go wandering here, especially at night?"

"I...I g..got lost. Please let me go." Remus pleaded.

The man chuckled darkly behind him. His hot breath made the hair on Remus' neck stand on end.

"Now why would I do that? It's not often a pretty young thing such as you wanders in here."

Remus struggled harder now. Bucking and writhing, trying in vain to shake this person off of him.

"Mmm yes, fiesty aren't you. I'll enjoy breaking you." the voice growled.

He shifted and pulled Remus arms behind his back and his wrists were bound.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" Remus cried.

Long fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back.

"Be a good little boy and maybe I won't."

Then his head was pushed back down into the dirt and the mans hands were on his body. He yelped when he felt strong hands on his arse, gripping and squeezing the soft flesh through his trousers.

"No! Help! Please! Somebody help me!" he screamed.

"Scream all you want. There's no one here to hear you."

The man moved off of him and the hands gripping Remus' arse moved to his hips and he was yanked up onto his knees, his face still on the ground. One hand gripped his hip to keep him in place while the other moved around to his crotch. Remus could feel the mans arousal pressing against him and he tried to pull away.

"Please, please don't do this." Remus pleaded.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as his trousers and pants were yanked down roughly. Long fingers wrapped around his cock and Remus bit his lip, willing his body not to react.

"Mmm, you want it don't you? You want to feel me inside you."

"No. No please." Remus whimpered.

"Then why are you so hard for me?"

Remus felt a blush creep up over his cheeks as the stranger continued to stroke his now hard cock.

"Tell me you want it."

"N...n..no."

"Tell me!" the man demanded.

Remus yelped as his cock was squeezed painfully. He cried out and tried to pull away again as he felt something large and hard pushing into his tight, unprepared entrance.

"NO! PLEASE!" Remus screamed.

Fingers dug into his hips, keeping him in place with a bruising grip. He cried out sharply as he was filled completely.

"Please! Please!" he screamed.

"Yes, beg for it." the man growled as he slammed into Remus' tight hole.

Remus bit back a moan fingers curled around his cock once more, stroking in time with the rough thrusts into his trembling body.

"Oh, g..g..god." Remus sobbed.

The hand on his cock let go and reached up to tangle in his hair. He was yanked upright, pressed flush against the man behind him.

"Tell me you love it." the man purred in his ear.

Remus shook his head. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't tell him how good it felt. How much he wanted him to touch his cock again.

The grip on his hair tightened and his head was yanked to the side.

"Say it!"

Remus cried out as sharp teeth sunk into the delicate skin of his neck.

The pounding of the mans hips quickened and Remus fought hard not to make a sound. The man shifted slightly, changing the angle of his powerful thrusts.

Stars exploded against Remus' eyelids as his prostate was hit again and again. The mans lips had moved back up to his ear.

"Go on, say it. You know you want to." he whispered, reaching down to grasp Remus' cock once more.

Remus couldn't take it anymore. The sensations were too much. He came violently.

"Sirius!" he cried, as the craemy, white strands erupted from his aching cock.

The sound of his name, coupled with the way Remus muscles were clenching around his cock, sent him over the edge as well. He came deep inside the now trembling Remus, tten they both fell to the ground, utterly spent.

After a few moments, Sirius pulled out and untied Remus hands. Remus turned around and looked up at his lover.

"You were incredible." he whispered, reaching up to thread his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"Mmm you too."

They both got dressed and began walking back to the castle.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah Moony?"

"You think maybe next time we could try the dungeons?"


End file.
